The True Changes of Time
by Ley93
Summary: Rose, Albus, and Scorpius are going to turn Hogwarts on it's head. With the help of friends, family, and romance there will be no more separation if they get their way. Summary sucks but I think the story is good R&R por favor


**Well this is my first Harry Potter story, pretty AU in the sense that none of it is coming from books or the movie (except for a little bit of the beginning) as well as the relationships that will be in this story. It's all original and unique I'd like to think xP. R&R is much appreciated.**

**Title: The True Changes of Time**

**Chapter Title: Silver In My Blood**

**Author: Ley**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to anything except my own original character =P**

*****And now onto the story…**

"Dad, would you be terribly disappointed if I ended up in Slytherin?" A slightly nervous Albus questioned as he fiddled idly with his fingers.

Harry replied with conviction as he stooped down getting eye level with his son, "Absolutely not Al, you're as cunning, brave, and loyal as any wizard your age and if you should end up Slytherin then they will have gained another brilliant young wizard."

Albus took a deep sigh and nodded with content, before a small smirk covered his face and a glint appeared in his green eyes, "Would be pretty awesome if I get put there though dad."

A replica smirk broke out on Harry's face, he ruffled Albus's black mane affectionately, "You are your father's son, and you'd be a perfect fit, and I'd be more than proud."

Albus's smirked was replaced by a smile as he threw his arms around Harry, "I love you dad." Harry rubbed his back, hugging him "I love you too Al, be good and be true to yourself eh. Now, go find your cousins and get a seat." Albus nodded before going to catch up with his cousins.

As the train progressed toward Hogwarts Albus and Rose had managed to get a compartment to themselves before the door was opened by a softly spiked blond haired boy who looked to be in their year.

"Can I sit here, I'm rather tired of listening to those pureblood idiots and everywhere else is full?" He spoke politely though his face showed his true irritation. Albus and Rose nodded while chuckling at the boy and moved some of their things to make room.

Albus stuck out his hand for the boy to shake, "Since we've never officially met allow me to introduce myself I'm Albus Severus Potter." He pointed to Rose, "My cousin."

"Rose Maren Weasly" She replied with a nod.

The young boy grabbed Albus's hand and shook it firmly, "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

"Aren't you related to Cass and Crux?" Albus asked curiously. Scorpius nodded before turning his attention toward Rose who was in deep thought. "Penny mate?"

Rose sighed, "Am I the only one worried about the sorting?"

A small laugh escaped from Scorpius and Al, "Well of course not, but unlike most I haven't a thing to worry over. I'm sure to be a Slytherin after all. And you're sure to be in Gryffindor. I mean you are a Weasly after all."

"But what if I don't want to be." Rose replied forcefully shocking even her cousin.

Albus looked to her quizzically, "What do you mean Rosie?"

Rose sighed as she leaned back against the seat, "I don't think I'd fit in Gryffindor Al, I mean in all seriousness when have I ever really been outstandingly brave or courageous? It just doesn't seem like the right fit."

Albus shook his head, "Well it's not like you're alone Rosie, I haven't done anything outright courageous. But then again I'm not looking to be in Gryffindor anyway."

Scorpius let out a quick laugh catching the attention of the two cousins, "You make it seem like you'll be the first in your family to be sorted outside of Gryffindor should it happen."

Rose shook her head, "You don't get it Scorpius, both of my parents were star Gryffindor's, Heroes in the war, and seemingly demi-godlike in the magical community." She replied with an air of annoyance. "Albus is sort of related to Blacks, and Potters have always possessed Slytherin qualities so it's not so uncommon if he's in Slytherin house, but if I get sorted in any house outside Gryffindor I'll never hear the end of it." She ended flatly.

Albus quickly sat forward in his seat catching Rose's attention, "My Dad did say he'd be ok no matter where I get sorted, so long as it's not Hufflepuff." He let out a snort of laughter. "I want to be a Slytherin. Dad says I have the makings to be one. And Cass and Crux would be ridiculously happy if I get in Slytherin."

Scorpius nodded in agreement, "You could be, I mean my Dad once said your Dad was nearly sorted there but chose to be in Gryffindor. And if you get sorted into Slytherin then we can be proper mates and relatives." He ended with a smile.

Rose bit her lip slightly in hesitation before she spoke, "I want to be too…"

Albus's head whipped around at her words as he mock gasped, "Say what now Rosie?"

Rose let out a slight chuckle while replying, "I want to be in Slytherin too Al. I mean it makes all the sense in the world. With the way you, me, Crux, and Cass have been attached since we were little I'd be surprised if I ended up anywhere else."

Albus nodded slightly, "It does. I mean we are the only ones in the "Weasly" family besides my Dad who are…Slytherin like.

Scorpius laughed in merriment at the thought of his new friends being in the house he was sure to be sorted in, "It'll be amazing! We will literally shake the very foundation of Hogwarts at sorting if you both end up Slytherin."

Albus smirked mischievously with a twinkle in his green eyes, "Well then it's settled all three of us are going to be Slytherines, which only means one thing…"

"What?" Scorpius questioned cautiously.

Albus's smirked turned into a small smile, "Rosie will need to practice her smirking and sneering."

Scorpius let out a chuckle which soon turned into full blown laughter as he was joined by Albus and Rose.

There was a sharp knock on the compartment door that knocked Albus, Rose, and Scorpius out of their laughter. A tall girl (as tall as one can be at 14 lol) with a head full of turquoise curls stepped into the compartment with a small smirk on her face, " 'Ello cousins."

Albus and Scorpius were out of their seats at lightning speed, rushing up to Cass, both boys had their arms around her in a crushing hug and she hugged back with the same amount of intensity.

"We missed you and Crux at the manor this summer Cass." Scorpius mumbled into the fourth years robes before pulling back and beaming a smile up at her. She smiled down at him before ruffling his perfect hair. He swatted her hand away and jumped back with a scowl on his face as he attempted to smooth his hair back.

Cass and Rose laughed at his expression and she continued to hug Albus until the small boy moved back. He also beamed a smile up to his cousin, "You and Crux should have come with your Mom on her birthday when she came to Grimwald Place. You missed a damn good showing of quidditch."

Cass shrugged and stepped back, "Crux and I decided to stay with Mum and surprise Mom when she got back to the manor."

A now composed Scorpius looked at Cass gleefully, "How are Aunt Bella and the baby?"

Cass shook her head causing her curls to bounce in her face, and with a chuckle sat down in the compartment next to Rose. "They're brilliant actually; Aquila is probably the most well behaved baby ever. Aunt Narcissa simply fawns over her every time she visits." She exclaimed in an over exaggerated voice.

Albus and Scorpius chuckled at their cousin's antics while Rose blushed bashfully when Cass's hand grazed hers. Cass. Cass looked over at Rose and smiled when she saw her blushing, but quickly turned her attention to the compartment door which was being opened.

Crux's head popped into the compartment with a soft smile on his face, "Hey cousins. You lot might want to change into your robes we should be arriving soon, and sis can I speak to you for a moment?" he voice more serious as he addressed Cass.

Cass looked at him knowingly, nodded and moved to get up but grabbed Rose's hand and placed a soft kiss on it before smiling her cheeky dimple smile, Al and Scorpius failed miserably to hide their giggles behind their hands at the sight of Rose blushing. Cass exited with an exaggerated bow and wave to the first years.

"Don't say a word." Rose ordered before turning around with a goofy smile on her face. Both the boys finally busted out laughing which could be easily heard through the train.

Time flew by the rest of the trip and before long the trio was making their way toward the Great Hall for sorting, all with knowing smirks plastered to their faces.

Minerva McGonagall was more than prepared after years of sorting ceremonies to see rivalries start before students were even sorted but it'd been a long while before she'd of thought she see a Potter, Weasly, and Malfoy in the same sorting class showing what others would perceive as civility of the three before her. She however easily saw the kinship that was already circling around the three and with a knowing smile ushered the young first years into the Hall.

Once the Sorting Hat had sung its annual song McGonagall began calling first year's names.

Aamad, Jonah was the first, a short caramel skinned boy with wild curls, hesitantly made his way to the chair, a look of trepidation masking his face. The hat sat on his head briefly before it shouted _SLYTHERIN!_ The Slytherin table clapped loudly as the boy made his way to the table.

Name after named was called. Campi, Isabella (Ravenclaw), Hester, Jaime (Gryffindor), Kristoff, Liam (Hufflepuff) until the M's finally came up.

Scorpius strutted to the chair with a small smirk on his face; the hat barely touched his head before it shouted SLYTHERIN! Albus and Rose clapped along with Cass, Crux, and the entirely Slytherin house as Malfoy strutted to the table before looking back at his friends and giving them a thumbs up.

Sure enough it wasn't long until McGonagall reached the P's.

"Potter, Albus!" she called out. Albus looked behind at the Gryffindor table and saw his brother sending him a sickly sweet smile, mocking him, he sneered before walking to the chair. As he strode to the chair McGonagall looked down at him with a knowing smile.

Once the hat was placed on his head Albus flinched upon hearing his voice for the first time. _"You are…something I haven't quite encountered before young Potter. Quite different from both your father and brother… interesting, very interesting. Intelligent no doubt, loyal, and brave no question. But you're not easily outwitted, sharp, very sharp –" _

Albus snorted and let a smirk creep onto his face just as the hat shouted, _"SLYTHERIN!"_

Albus removed the hat and handed it to McGonagall as he moved toward the Slytherin that had exploded in applause he looked down to see his robes had changed from gray to trademark emerald green and silver. He smiled and high fived Scorpius as he sat down beside him. He glanced over to the Gryffindor table to see most of his relatives shocked and stuck his tongue out at his brother before returning his attention to the sorting.

McGonagall continued going through the list, many first years ended up in Gryffindor but a large amount were also spread amongst Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The number of first years began to dwindle until the W's were reached. Names were called until finally…

"Weasly, Rose" Professor McGonagall called out. Rose strode up to the chair with an air of confidence that could easily be felt by the room. McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"_Ah! Another Weasly –"_ Unlike most Rose didn't flinch under the hat's harsh voice. Instead she allowed the hat to fumble through her head until it spoke, _"As you wish young Weasly. SLYTHERIN!"_ the hat shouted with a slow chuckle.

The entire great hall was engulfed in silence at the omission. Rose took the hat off and made her way to the Slytherine table that had broken the silence with a huge applause. She looked over and spotted Cass who blew her a quick kiss with a wink. Rose let out a giggle before catching herself; she let out a groan and proceeded to bang her head against the table while Al and Scor laughed beside her.

******Well that's all for this chapter, let me know what you think and if you think I should continue to write on this. And if you want I can put all the pairings. R&R**


End file.
